


Voyager Drabbles

by ufp13



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-10
Updated: 2008-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says. Random Voyager drabbles. The first I ever wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encounter at the Messhall

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are property of Paramount. I'm just having fun with them.

**Encounter at the Messhall**

 

Coffee in her hands she left the messhall only to encounter someone at the door.

 

"Sorry, I didn't... Captain?!"

"Uhm, good evening, Tom."

"Captain?!"

"Yes, Tom?"

"What... I mean why...?"

"Yes, Tom?"

Having gotten his own self back together he replied "Nice outfit. What's the occasion? Did I miss a party?"

"I just showered my robe with hot coffee..." She blushed profoundly.

"Well, don't let me keep you, beauty." Tom winked and eyed her once again all over.

 

Damn Chakotay for daring her into getting a cup of coffee from the messhall wearing only the non-Starfleet pieces of her clothing.


	2. One man's joy is another man's sorrow

**One man's joy is another man's sorrow**

I watch them - kissing, holding hands. I don't want to look but am unable to tear my eyes away from them. For there she is again: that gorgeous, carefree woman who lets her hair down and smiles a lot. It's a beautiful smile - open and truthful.

Long years ago she used to flash it at me, today, she doesn't even know who I am.

I would be lying if I said that I'm not filled with jealousy; he is living my dream after all.

However, I know it's only a matter of time and she'll be mine again.


	3. Combined Fate

**Combined Fate**

Who was she? What did she look like? The one who once owned that piece of jewellery; the one he loved so much and couldn't forget, couldn't let go. Losing her must have wrecked him inside - just like it had nearly destroyed her fourteen years ago.

His precious girl, he had called her, making her painfully aware of that loss of paternal love.

It had been a weird sensation to be pampered by this strange, obviously disoriented, yet kind man she had come to love. Thank God, he was in a better place now.

Rest in peace, dear Caylem.


	4. Missing you

**Missing you**

Sans spirit, missing your warmth and passion, soulless - the cold stone beneath my fingers. I caress it like I long to touch your skin again, however, the dissimilarities of the texture remind me painfully of the loss of you.

I keep talking though your velvet voice will never sound in answer. It fell silent all those years ago, went away with your gentle soul.

If everything goes well I'll see, hear and feel you again. It has to work because the memories are fading and I want to die with your face clearly in front of my inner eye.


	5. But Of Course

**But Of Course**

Uhm... now there's a first. But then again, maybe not. Capable hands, hm? Makes me wonder how well she knows the capabilities of his big, strong hands. Not that I want to know all the tiny, dirty details but she sure does look a little... exhausted? Can't tell me that's all because of a little headache. No way. And then there's this self-satisfied smirk on his face, hell, is that one telling a tale. Talking about satisfied - what did he do to her?

You believed me when I said I don't want the details?! Of course I want them!


	6. (Un)meant Motherhood

**(Un)meant Motherhood**

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

His look questioned the answer instantly.

"It is strange. I'm leaving a part of me behind I never got to know; an unwanted wanted part. It feels wrong to do the right thing."

"Wanted?"

"Don't look so surprised. Yes, as I told Tom an hour ago, I've thought about having children, but I must say I never considered having them with him." She smirked. "He just isn't the right guy for me."

He smiled in return: "But who is the right one for a girl like you."

"I think I found him all right."


	7. A Promise Kept

**A Promise Kept**

He sat in her ready room, staring at the screen of her console, unable to stop thinking of her.

Did Tom presume he was the only one missing his better half?!

If it wouldn't be for his responsibility to their crew he certainly would look anything but the calm command officer he was now. It took all his strength to maintain the facade.

For her sake he suppressed his inner urge to run to her rescue right now. She had made him promise with pleading eyes not to take any unnecessary risks because of her. He would honour that promise.


	8. By A Thread

**By A Thread**

The lights dimmed, the room unoccupied except for the object of reason for my coming here.

It is astonishing small, fragile and vulnerable - this realisation hits me like a slap in the face. I had completely forgotten about this side of it... her.

Pale and unmoving, she lies there like a porcelain doll though she didn't become one. I am thankful for every drop of blood running through her veins, keeping her in this world - by me.

I study the delicate form which is usually concealed by layers of clothing and authority. Breathing deeply I start to confess...


	9. Hate

**Hate**

He loves the way you move, how the way you put your hands on your hips accentuates your figure. He loves your lips, the way they curl up when you smile – smile at him. He loves how they caress each syllable of his name when you say it like a prayer. He loves your eyes, the way they sparkle when you scent a challenge, the way they darken with passion when you fight for what you believe in. He loves watching you, and he loves being the reason for your smile and passion. But I want him to love me.

And love me, he will. He will love the feeling of his lips forming my name. He will say it like a prayer. His eyes will darken with passion when he thinks only of me. He will put his hands on my hips. He will love the way my body moves beneath him, over him, around him. It will be me he smiles at; me he dreams of night and day; me his eyes follow through the room longingly drinking in my every move; solely me he desires. But it will be you who jealously wishes for what I have.


	10. You'll Be Missed By Me

**You'll Be Missed By Me**

It had to happen one of these days. I knew what I had gotten myself into when I began a relationship with a Fleet officer, knew that it isn't the most nonhazardous profession. However, there was always the fallacious hope she would come back home safe and sound.

This spark of hope nearly extinguished the moment they told me her ship was missing and they had no idea what occurred. She could be alive or dead for all they knew.

I cry for my friend and lover who I've known for as long as I can think. I'll miss her.


End file.
